1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electronic typewriter having a memory for storing entered data sequentially and a display unit for displaying the data stored in the memory, and more particularly, to an electronic typewriter which is capable of printing out on a recording sheet with a printer, data which has overflowed from the memory.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the above mentioned typewriter, characters which are indicated on the display unit are not printed on a recording sheet. Thus, when a typing error is noticed early, printing of the error is avoided by correcting the erroneous character at the time the error is displayed on the display unit.
In such typewriters, there are occasions when the margin setting or tab setting is desired to be changed while the document is being created. In that case, when a space key is operated to move the print head to a desired position, spacing data is stored in the memory, as a printing data. Accordingly, the desired margin setting position or tab setting position needs to be determined by adding the number of data stored in the memory (number of times the space key is operated) to the present position of the print head. This procedure, disadvantageously, has proven to be inconvenient.
Furthermore, disadvantageously, such typewriters do not have the capacity to shift data, which are already stored in the memory, all together toward a position at the right margin. Thus, the shifting of paragraphs or the centering of data stored in the memory has been, heretofore, impossible. When such paragraph shifting or centering of data is required, the space key or tab setting key must be operated after the memory has been cleared, and then the same data which was cleared from the memory must again be re-entered therein.